1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a combination weighing apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to a combination weighing apparatus that changes the composition of combined articles based upon predetermined conditions.
2. Background Information
A combination weighing apparatus is generally employed in order to quickly and accurately weigh items that have a variety of irregular weights, such as confections and fruits. The combination weighing apparatus combination calculates the weight of each item, selects the hopper combination in which the total weight is within a predetermined weight range, and discharges the weighed items.
When other supplemental articles are to be loaded in with the combined and weighed items, a separate automatic loader is often employed. The automatic loader is, for example, a machine that loads in articles such as an oxygen absorbent with items such as confections in order to preserve the quality of the confections, a machine that loads in discount cards with items such as snack foods, a machine that loads in additional candy balls of different colors or sizes with candy balls, and the like. The automatic loader is capable of loading additional articles in response to a synchronizing signal transmitted from the combination weighing apparatus. In this way, the automatic loader is capable of containing and discharging articles other than the weighed items.
However, when the automatic loader tries to deal with different types of loading pattern, it is necessary to change the software used by the separate device. In addition, it is also necessary to change the software for the combination weighing apparatus used along with the separate device. Moreover, the automatic loader is difficult to use in small spaces because it is necessary to place the automatic loader separately from the combination weighing apparatus.
In view of the above, there exists a need for combination weighing apparatus which overcomes the above mentioned problems in the prior art. This invention addresses this need in the prior art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.
An object of the present invention is to provide a general purpose combination weighing apparatus that is capable of changing the composition of articles combined and discharged therefrom according to predetermined conditions, without having to change the software for each apparatus and preferably without taking up a great deal of space.
A combination weighing apparatus is a combination weighing apparatus in which articles placed in a plurality of hoppers are combined and discharged, and comprises a plurality of hoppers, a storage means, a specification means, a weighing means, a selection means, and a discharge means. The plurality of hoppers hold articles. The storage means divides and stores the plurality of hoppers into a first group and a second group. The specification means specifies discharge to hoppers in the first group based upon predetermined criteria. The weighing means are provided in each hopper in the second group, and weighs the articles held in the hoppers in the second group. The selection means combines the weights of the hoppers in the second group that were weighed with the weighing means, and selects the hoppers in the second group based upon the results of the combination calculation. The discharge means simultaneously discharges the articles held in the hoppers in at least the first group that were designated for discharge by the specification means and the hoppers in the second group selected by the selection means.
Here, from amongst the plurality of hoppers of the combination weighing apparatus, the weights of the articles held in the hoppers in the second group are combined, and combination weighing takes place such that the total weight is within a predetermined weight range. After this, the articles held in the selected hoppers which were combination weighed and the specified hoppers in the first group are discharged. In this way, it is not necessary to change the loading apparatus software. In addition, depending on the shape of the articles, it is possible to add supplemental items to the combination weighed articles and discharge them without attaching an additional apparatus to the exterior of the combination weighing apparatus. The composition of the combination weighed articles discharged by a single combination weighing apparatus can be changed.
In addition, the predetermined weight range includes a target weight or a target quantity.
Preferably, in the combination weighing apparatus, the articles held in the hoppers in the first group are of a different type than the articles held in the hoppers in the second group.
Here, the type of articles held in first group and the second group are different. In this way, the production of combination articles with added value is made possible because other types of articles can be added to the articles held in the second group that were combination weighed.
Preferably, the combination weighing apparatus further comprises a weighing means provided in the hoppers in the first group.
Here, articles held therein can be weighed because the weighing means is provided in the hoppers in the first group. In this way, it becomes possible to confirm whether articles are held in the hoppers in the first group, and also confirm the weight, quantity, and the like of the articles loaded therein.
Preferably, in the combination weighing apparatus, the selection means combines the weights of the hoppers in all groups and performs a combination calculation such that the total weight is within a predetermined weight range. Based on the results of the combination calculation, a normal selection of hoppers also takes place. The discharge means conducts a normal discharge of the articles held in the hoppers designated for discharge by means of a normal selection by the selection means. The combination weighing apparatus further comprises a weight switching means that switches between selection and discharge and normal selection and normal discharge.
Here, the combination weighing apparatus further comprises a weight switching means that switches it to a combination weighing apparatus that performs a combination calculation for all hoppers. By employing a weight switching means, the combination weighing apparatus can be converted to one having the function of a general combination weighing apparatus. Because of this, the production of combination articles can be diversified, and, in the case of normal weighing, the accuracy is improved because the number of hoppers that participate in the combination calculation is increased.
Preferably, in the combination weighing apparatus, the selection means subtracts from the predetermined weight range of the hoppers in the first group designated for discharge by the specification means, and based on that figure, combines the weights of the hoppers in the second group and selects them.
Here, by adding the weights of the articles held in the hoppers of the first group that will be discharged with the articles in the second group that will be combination weighed and discharged, articles of the first group and the second group will be discharged. Because of this, manufacturing a combination article that is 100 g and which includes special articles therein is made possible, as is a combination article that is 100 g but does not include special articles therein.
Preferably, in the combination weighing apparatus, the predetermined criteria is based on a random number.
Here, the specification means specifies the hoppers in the first group based upon a random number. In this way, articles that are held in the hoppers in the first group can be randomly added to the articles that have been combination weighed from the hoppers in the second group.
Preferably, in the combination weighing apparatus, the predetermined criteria is based upon periodic conditions.
Here, while the hoppers in the second group are discharged a fixed number of times, the specification means specifies the hoppers in the first group based upon periodic conditions such as a fixed interval of space, a fixed interval of time, and the like. For example, for every 10 times the hoppers in the second group are discharged, it becomes possible for the hoppers in the first group to be discharged one time, or for the hoppers in the first group to be discharged every minute. In this way, articles that are held in the hoppers in the first group can be periodically added to the articles that were combination weighed from the hoppers in the second group.
Preferably, in the combination weighing apparatus, the predetermined criteria is based upon ratio conditions.
Here, the specification means specifies such that the hoppers in the first group are discharged a fixed percentage of times with respect to a predetermined number of times that the hoppers in the second group are discharged. In this way, the articles that are held in the hoppers in the first group can be added at a fixed rate with respect to the articles that were combination weighed from the hoppers in the second group. For example, for 10,000 discharges of the hoppers in the second group, the specification means specifies that the hoppers in the first group are discharged 100 times.
Preferably, in the combination weighing apparatus, the specification means further includes a continuous discharge criteria that continuously specifies the discharge of the hoppers in the first group, and further comprises a discharge switching means that switches between the predetermined criteria and the continuous discharge criteria.
Here, the specification means discharges the hoppers in the second group, and continuously specifies the hoppers in the first group. In this way, articles that are held in the hoppers in the first group can be continuously added to the articles that have been combination weighed from the hoppers in the second group. By employing a discharge switching means, one can switch between a so-called parent-child weight setting in which the first group is constantly discharged, and a setting in which the first group is discharged according to predetermined criteria. In this way, combination weighing can be more widely used.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, which, taken in conjunction with the annexed drawings, discloses a preferred embodiment of the present invention.